User talk:Wagglethis
Is this you? Hi Julianne! I was wondering if this is you as a cameo dancer in Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree? Sorry its fuzzy because of the tv I record this special from a tape. Hopefully I will get a better picture of it. I just want to make sure if the cameo dancer is you before putting it up, otherwise I'm putting up a false picture of you and didn't want to make you look bad. Anyway, its great to see a Muppet Performer on here. Rocketstevo (talk) 21:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Digital characters Hi, Julianne -- I think the way the categories will end up is that there'll be Skrumps Characters, Frances Characters, etc., and then those categories will be in a larger category that's called either Digital Characters, HDPS Characters, or something along those lines. We'll figure it out. So you don't have to wait for us to figure out the category stuff -- just go ahead and make the pages that you want to make! We can always mess with the categories later. -- Danny (talk) 13:45, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Will do! Thanks!Wagglethis 00:38, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Puppet Up characters Hi, it's great to see pages for all those Puppet Up characters! I've added pictures for some of them -- those that were in the TBS special. There's also an open discussion about identifying names and information for some other puppets over at Category talk:Puppet Up! Characters if you care to chime in. Thanks! — Scott (talk) 05:13, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Right on...I'll take a peek and hope I can helpWagglethis 00:38, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, Julianne! It's nice to see you here; welcome to the wiki. I saw your request for help and patience, and luckily, those are the two things I do best. It's neat that you've been building up your page -- we were hoping that some of the folks involved with the Muppets would do that. Obviously, you know more about your career than anybody else here! We had to edit a few bits on your page, to make it fit with the wiki style. Wiki articles are supposed to be neutral and factual, so we can't include opinions or value judgements. All the text about what you've done is great; we just can't say how adorable you were while you were doing it. It looks really good now, and it's great to have all that information. You can check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for some tips on how to use the wiki, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you with anything! -- Danny Toughpigs 04:19, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Copy Hi Julianna, cool stuff. So you were the puppeteer in "Yip, Yip, Family" were you? -- Zanimum 18:12, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Howdee! I was the first female puppeteer to perform a Yip Yip, (super awesome honor!!!) and it was a skit in Hoopers Store where Marty Robinson and I were two Yips that were discovering what "Love" was. It was very sweet, and the Yips did some very silly Martian kissing. There may have been female Yips before 1993, but performed by the guys.